Zahir Ichikan
Zahir Ichikan is the son of Thanatos, Persona of Death. Personality Zahir is a cocky boy, being by far one of the strongest of Death's kids. He's a bit of a flirty thing and is charismic enough to actually get dates. He's loyal and a strong leader and knows how to cheer someone up when they're down. Appearance Zahir has spiky black hair and a deathly pale skin. He usually wears a black business suit on with black dress shoes. His eyes are an empty dark blackness and are usually void of emotion. His Scythe is always in his hands when he is alone or with people he can trust but around mortals, it is in its "normal" state of a black ring. Zahir has a tattoo of a cross on his chest. Background Not much is known about Zahir except that he usually dwells in the forests Africa. His age can be any- he could be an immortal or he could be a very good looking mortal. He pops up in Camp for no reason at times and sometimes acts as a messenger/ shinigami for his Father. It's said that the reason Zahir lives in Africa is because of the fact that when he was born, he was Originally supposed to be Twins but one of the souls died and Thanatos, feeling pity on his sons, took the soul that died and put it in Zahir's body. That loose soul is said to take over Zahir's body at time and in order to protect people, Zahir secludes himself. Zira Zira is said to be the soul of Zahir's brother that died that resides in his body. Zira had died when his mother had a stroke, yet only Zahir survived. Zira is easy to reconigize by the way he *clearly* changes Zahir's appearance plus his serious and cold personality which shows no mercy for anyone. Zira is said to be Thanatos's favorite son, but that is hard to determine based on the fact that he is rarely seen. When Zira appears, he turns Zahir's eyes a darker shade of black (if it's even possible) and his hair seems longer. Zira can talk if he chooses to, and his existance is in many ways like a curse. He only appears when Zahir loses control of himself in anger, agony, or pain or if decides that he needs to come out. There are ways that Zira and Zahir neccessarily become one and the same- rare occurance, only when they need it. Weapons *Shi ga kita- a large black scythe which both Zira and Zahir use to reap souls for their father. The name of the scythe means "Death has come" in English. Powers/Abilities *Daimon Physiology- Thanatos *Death Inducement (Part of the Daimon Physiology)- Power to cause death, either instantly, or after a certain time. *Death Field Projection (Part of the Daimon Physiology)- The power to kill everything in a certain area (limited to Zira). *Death Sense (Part of the Daimon Physiology)- The power to sense the coming of Death or the actual timing of Death/act of dying (only in Shinigami mode). *Grim Reaper Physiology (Part of Daimon Physiology) - "User with this ability either is or can transform into Grim Reaper (Death, Angel/Demon of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the the powers and responsibilities that come with the position, which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both." In this case it's Shinigami mode. Thanatos gives this only to his trusted children. The Last Element (only when Zira and Zahir are *complete* and in perfect harmony)- "The opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. The user can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, Decay, and Corruption to exist throughout the universe, allowing them to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. Highly skilled users may be able to reject the effects of Death-Force on themselves in order to delay fatal wounds." This skill is only given by Thanatos to his children he trust. **** Scythe Proficiency- To be highly skilled weilding a Scythe. "The user can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight." **** Healing- (Zira only) When Zira appears in Zahir's body, all severe injuries are healed- almost. Almost. Weaknesses Zira- Zira's presense in his mind messes up Zahir's thoughts and concentration. Zahir is always thinking of being in control of his body and struggles to keep his thoughts straight. Anger Management- Zahir is easily angered, which makes it hard for him to stay in control and for Zira to stay sealed in his body. Trivia ****It is thought that Zahir is Thanatos' first child, because of his overwhelming strength and closeness to his father. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Thanatos